


For Two

by dvske



Series: Implicit [10]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvske/pseuds/dvske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always singing, and it gets him every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Steadily uploading all my work in one place, so enjoy yet another old prompt filled for the precious runicmagitek~

_I’ve heard it said that the thrill of romance  
Can be like a heavenly dream…_

Room 308.

Two doors down, opposite his own. Pausing by it is part of his routine by now, like clockwork each evening. The door cracked open, a sliver of hazy light seeping into the hall, and the subtle scent of incense, tea. Tea time at ten, sharp. That’s always how he remembers, always how he notes the time after enduring hours of monotonous work and routine. A warm sight, warm smells, to ease the numbness in his mind. It’s a momentary spark that cuts into the dark, pulls him out of his daze whenever he heads towards his apartment.

Music. Singing.

She’s always singing.

Jazzy songs, mostly, mellow and rich and perfect for late nights. She’s got a voice to match, soothing in an almost absentminded way. Musical notes coalesce and take hold of his senses. He hears the clink of silverware against glass, the shuffle of her slippers on hardwood floors. And it’s hard not to get caught up in her rhythm, hard not to hover feet away when her voice drifts overhead with such clarity. Free. Inviting. Fluttery and sweet.

Tonight it’s a cover of _Lover Man_ , Sarah Vaughan’s. A song of longing, and yet hearing her—both of them in unison—makes him feel as if he’s got all he’ll ever need. Love of a musical kind. The calm of night that makes one believe time’s at a standstill. Leisure wrapped in lyric. He pushes on, hums a bit of the chorus while fishing keys out of his pocket.

_Oh, what I’ve been missin’  
Lover man, oh, where can you be?_

He’s wondered if it’s longing that makes her prop the door open each night. A subtle need for a listening ear, perhaps the need to share. Small building like this, with night owls on each floor gradually drifting off to sleep as her records play and her voice fills the air… There’s something dreamy about the whole affair. And he’s wondered when she fell into the practice, when it became so commonplace. There’s never been complaints, none that he’s heard of. Just the way of things, accepted without question. But tonight, he’s curious about this mystery woman in 308. Had to have a name.

_Should ask her one day._

Then a pause. The sound of hesitant footsteps, the creak of her door–and he’s glancing back over his shoulder just as curious blue eyes peer into the hall. Miss Mystery Woman herself, a shock of colorful hair to match her nightgown and slippers, a steaming mug in one hand. She’s about to close her door with the other, but she stops when their gazes meet. A faint smile curves her lips. “Nice voice.”

Amusement, the slight twang of an accent he can’t quite place. He laughs, tired as he is, certain that she’s joking. “Got nothing on yours.”

"Ain't so bad."

“I’ll take what I can get.”

Another pause, comfortable silence and familiarity stretching between them. She briefly dips her head, eyeing her drink before lifting the mug up just so. “You like tea?”

“Tea. Coffee, usually.”

“Well…my door’s open. Any time.”

She’s a bashful with her offer, unexpectedly so. Hides it well enough, or tries, but he catches it nonetheless. His heartbeat skips, nonetheless. He mulls it over. Tea at ten, tea for two.

_Now that’s a song, isn’t it?_

And he smiles, wonders if she takes requests. Wonders why this feels like a prelude he’s experienced before. “I’d like that.”


End file.
